Reunited
by NiLeYxShAnKaYlAxLoLiVeRx
Summary: Three years after he left with no explanation he's back and he wants her back. But has she moved on. Jaley. Nilly. Joekayla. Mitchiell. Jacklivia Rated M for lated chapters
1. Chapter 1

(Mileys POV)

Here I am sitting in my apartment watching the Notebook for the millionth time this week. All my friends are out doing something Lilly is out with Nate, Shane is out with Demi, and Oliver is out with Mikayla. Of Course I have no boyfriend. My last boyfriend was Jake Ryan but that didn't work out all he wanted was to have sex_. Ding Dong _I wonder who is at my door. All my friends are out and my Dad is visiting the family in Tennessee. I open my door and standing there is no one other than the boy who broke my heart three years ago the one and only Jason Grey.

"Hey Miles"

"What are you doing here?" I spat in disgust

"I came to see how my best friends is doing"

"I'm not your best friend anymore I was your best friend three years ago but then you ran off with my old best friend Ashley Tisdale"

"Ashley and I broke up last year. She turned out to be a lesbian" I stifled a laugh at that one that's why she was always moving closer to meet when we sat next to each other

"That's not a surprise"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah why not" I might as well make the best of this and try to become friends again "I was about to order Chinese do you want anything?"

"Yea sure I'll have an order of General Tso's Chicken. How much does that cost here's $10 to put towards it" He's still a gentleman always wanting to pay.

"No my treat tonight put your money away"

"Still the same stubborn Miley never lets the man pay" he said while laughing. He's right I don't think their rights that the man always needs to pay women are independent.

"They said like 20 minutes. Want to watch some TV until then?"

"Yea sure" I turned on some random reality show

"So what's been goin on in the life of Jason Grey"

"Well I came back to make up with my family and friends. I haven't talked to them since I left. I haven't read one magazine of watched any TV shows like E! News and stuff." Wow he was always the one to read and watch those things. "So what's been going on here how are my brothers?"

"They're doing great. Nate released a solo album. Shane has made a couple of Movies that aren't out yet. He always said he wanted to act. Nate and Lilly are engaged. I know your probably wondering how Nate and Lilly got together. Everyone thought that Oliver and Lilly would get married but they broke up like right after you left. Shane and Mikayla have been dating since 2 years ago. Finally Oliver is dating Mitchie. I am dating no one. I tried dating Jake Ryan again last year but that didn't work out. Oh yeah and my dad and Lilly's mom got married. Jackson married Olivia who is Coopers sister."

"Wow a lot happened I feel like an idiot for leaving Shane and Nate must hate me they're never goin to accept my apology. What about Frankie I feel so bad. My parents must of thought it was them for the reason I left. I don't even know why I left I had the perfect most of all I had you" Wow did he really just say that.

"Jason, tomorrow at Nate's house we have our annual weekend cookout and they said I have to bring a date. So do you want to be my date? I'm not saying we're getting back together but it's a start and I really missed you."

"That sounds great Miley thank you so much."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No I was going to go to a hotel"

"Nonsense you can stay here until you find a apartment I have a spare bedroom"

"Thank you so much. You are the best let me go down and get my stuff from the car" _Ding Dong_ "That must be the food I forgot about that. Want me to grab I the food?"

"Yea the money is on the table next to the door" I can't believe I'm letting him stay here. He broke my heart. Oh well we can start over. Here he comes with the food and his stuff. "God you move fast"

"It's one of my many talents" he said then winked at me

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. We can go out for breakfast and catch up more"

"Yea sure. I'm buying tomorrow because you bought dinner"

"Fine"

(The Next Day at the Cookout) (Nates POV)

Well everyone is sitting here except Miley and whoever her date is she won't tell us. She said it's a surprise it's probably just Jake again I don't like him. He doesn't treat Miley right I don't think anyone has since Jason. Miley just got here. "Miles where is your date?" I asked while hugging her.

"I said it's a surprise so I want to give him a proper greeting. So Jason come on in" She did not just say Jason. Of course she did and in walked my brother who I haven't seen in three years.

"Oh My God Jase is that you" My other brother Shane said

"Yeah it's me. Guys I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But first off I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving I have no idea why I left but at the time we weren't thinking of song ideas. Miley and me were always fighting. Then Ashley came and made all of my pain go away. I just wasn't thinking" Wow I didn't know how tough of a time he was going through

"Bro it's okay we're just glad you're back." Shane said. Then everyone wet up and hugged him including me.

"I'm glad you're back bro" I said

**(A/N I know it's boring but I was just introducing everything that happened. I know these are strange couple but I don't care so the couples will end up being Jason/Miley, Nate/Lilly, Shane/Mikayla, and Oliver/ Mitchie, also Noah/Frankie. Also Miley, Lilly, Nate, Mitchie, and Mikayla are all 20. Shane is 22 and Jason is 23. Noah and Frankie are 15. I know these aren't the correct ages apart but this is how I have it. So PLEASEREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow everyone has changed since I left I feel so bad. I found out that Oliver has a record deal now. I'm happy for him because he tried for so long to get one turns out he's signed to the record company that Nate, Shane, and Miley started. Well Miley and I are leaving because she's coming with me to look for an apartment. We're at this one now and it's fucking huge it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a huge living room and a pretty big kitchen. "Miley this apartment is way too big for just me"

"Why don't you have Shane move in with you? Also if you want I'll move in it will be fun. With our three salaries we can definitely afford it." That was a great idea maybe I can try to win her back.

"Yea I'll call Shane now"

(_Shane _**Jason**_**)**_

"_Hello"_

"**Hey Shane it's Jason I was wondering Miley and I found this huge apartment with three huge bedrooms I was wondering do you want to move in with us?"**

"_Yeah sure. That sounds like fun. When are we moving in"_

"**Probably like next week. I'll stop by later tonight and give you all the details"**

"_Okay see you then bro"_

"**Bye"**

"_Bye" _

"He said he'll do it"

"That's great. Do you want to go furniture shopping roomie?"

"Yeah sure"

**(3 hours later)**

Wow we got a lot of stuff. We bought furniture for the whole living room which include this huge black leather couch, also 2 black leather recliner chairs. We got a huge 56" inch plasma screen TV. Now we're sitting at her apartment talking and I want her to hear a song I wrote about her. "Hey Miles do you want to hear a song I wrote."

"Yeah sure"

"Okay" I grabbed my guitar and here I go

"_Haley don't hate me_

_It wasn't me it was the way that your friend yea the way she came onto me_

_Even though you forgave me something's wrong (something's wrong)_

_I don't need your heart to bleed cuz your heart is all I need_

_I'm saying hey Haley let's shop shop crazy_

_We're young and in love and you're my best best buddy_

_And We can make this count_

_We can make this count_

_Haley I know you must be crazy_

_Hearing everyone bad mouth me_

_Stop_

_Stop talking to your friends cuz I hate them I hate them_

_I don't need your heart to bleed cuz your heart is all I need_

_Open your eyes and you'll see then you'll come back to me yeah back to me_

_Hey Haley lets shop shop crazy_

_We're young and in love and you're my best best buddy_

_We can make this count_

_We can make this count_

_Hey Haley lets shop shop crazy I know we can work this out_

_We can make this count_

_Yeah_

_We can make this count_

_Make this Count_

_Make this count_

_Woooaah_

_Woooaah_

_We can make this count_

_Hey Haley lets shop shop crazy_

_We're young and in love and you're my best best buddy_

_We can make this count_

_Hey Haley I know we can work this out_

_Yeeaaah_

_WE CAN MAKE THIS COUNT!_

_We can make this count_

_Hey Haley lets shop shop crazy_

_We're young and in love and you're my best best buddy_

_We can make this count_

_Hey Haley I know we can work this out_

_I don't need your heart to bleed cuz your heart is all I need_

_We can make this cooouuunnnt"_

Wooh I'm finally done I hope she knows I wrote that for her.

(Mileys POV)

OMG that song was amazing. I think he wrote that for me I think I'll ask. "Hey Jase who did you write that for?"  
"You" He said that while looking me right in the eye. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. He started kissing me back. I knew why I loved him so much. Sparks were flying. We finally pulled apart for air and then he whispered in my air "Miles I never stopped loving can I have the honor of calling you mine again?" OMG I don't know what to say. I still loved him but he left me three years ago without giving him a reason but I cant resist his eyes.

"Yes. I never stopped loving you"

**(A/N YAY they're back together lol. We'll there will be more drama if I continue writing. Tell me if you want me to continue. I haven't gotten any reviews. So please review good or bad)**


End file.
